Three Changing Days
by TDI-TrueDarkChris-07
Summary: "This is a story about three special days before I left for Skyloft. One Weird yet nice, one with a tragedy, and one that was absolutely horrifying." - Strich.


**Warning: Contains possible OOC-ness, signs of Character/OC pairings, story placed on another island in the sky that doesn't really exist within the game, and tiny cucco ****sittings.**

**If you do not like this story, please don't read. Thank you.**

* * *

He walked the ruined streets limping and in very weak health. Everything was blurry to his eyes as he tried to walk straight along the destroyed city. His clothes were covered in his blood after a terrible accident at the emperor's mansion and were also torn from a fight from an ally that turned evil on him and his friends. He was also covered in cuts, bruises, and burns from a collapsing church after the battle with another crises that he never imagined would be possible. He stopped walking and fell to his knees and began to shed tears, he lost so much. "Why did all this happen?" he asked himself, "Everything just... Gone in all this chaos. My friends, the people, everything... Dead.". Soon the rest of his body fell down to the ground and he began to lose consciousness, he began to think that he would die there after all the things that had happened. He felt his body growing very limb and everything was growing darker in his eyes, the last thing he saw were dark figures of some sort flying to the island from the distance.

Day 1, 8:00 am.

The Day Strange and Creepy Things Were Happening

Part 1

The mourning sun shined over the floating island of Kakariko. People greeted each other, shops began to open, and the mourning shift guards roamed the skies with great pride. The bell from the church rang telling the island the time, 8:00 am. The statues of the goddess and the two Loftwing gods Sensei and Mentor was seen perfectly behind the church, and the homes and buildings shown great beauty in the sunlight, but the one that shown the greatest was the home of the proud emperor. Down the road to the great palace was the knight academy where students from all over the sky trained to be the best of the best, rumor has it that the school is harder than any other school in the sky that so many drop out after half way through their years and only a hand full are able to survive and pass without losing their drive, dignity, and their minds.

Within the one of the rooms of the palace a young male student was sleeping in under the covers of his bed. He had blonde hair in a bowl-cut style, dark circles under his eyes, a rather large nose, a thin figure, tall for height, and around age of 15. A knock on the door was heard, but the sleeping teen didn't hear. The door slowly crept open and a head of a young knight in training poked through the opening, he looked as if he was at least 14 or 13 of age, short blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a uniform showing he is of the squire class, if the sleeping teen was standing he would be at the height of the middle section of the ribs, he also had a nervous expression on his face. He took a big gulp and went closer to the bed. When he reached it he slowly raised a hand and slowly reached for the shoulder of the sleeping student and begun to carefully shake him. "Um... M-mister Vestro, your going to late can you please wake up." he asked. The teen in the bed gave no response and turned to his side. The squire began to sweat, he walked out of room shivering from unease, then he heard footsteps.

He looked down the hallway to see a tall man walking toward his way, he wore a black long sleeve jacket with the symbol of the goddess on the right side of it, black boots, blonde hair with a bowl cut style, and black eyes. "Good mourning General Shang." The young child greeted with a nervous smile, "Good mourning Eric, where is my son Strich?" he asked. Eric gulped," H-he's still sleeping sir, I tried to wake him up but I didn't really the courage too, it's hard to gain it when your trying to to wake the generals son because you don't know what he'll do. I'm terribly sorry sorry sir please forgive me!" Eric pleaded to the higher official. Shang let out a big sigh and patted Eric's head, "It is alright young squire I will deal with him, you just go on to school.", "T-thank you sir!" Eric said with a smile and ran down the hall to get his studies in. The older man walked into the room a stood over his sleeping son, he raised a hand over the boy, then turned it into a fist and pounded his son on the head causing his son to scream in fright, "Strich Vestro wake up this instant! I did not raise you to be a boy who sleeps in now get up or your going to be late!". Strich began to rub his head from the pounding his father gave to him to wake up. "Ugh sheesh dad, did you have to hit so hard?" he asked his father. "Now Strich!", "Alright alright.". He got out of his bed and stretched, he looked out to window which had a good view of the back courtyard, then he looked at the back of his right hand to see the different colored markings of the eight different schools he went to. He was getting those markings for a reason, to become the next general of Kakariko like his father, and he needed the last one from Skyloft. Strich turned to his and father and said, "Can you please leave while I get ready?".

15 minutes passed, Strich was finished dressing and fixing himself up, he was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with long white sleeves coming out of them, Auburn red colored pants, brown boots, and brown fingertip-less gloves. He walked out into the hallway to see his father still standing there. "...Were you standing there the whole time father?" he asked, "No I went to grab myself a drink after the first ten minutes. Say son how long does it take to get to school?" Shang asked his son, "Hm? Oh about 15 minutes, 13 if I run, why?" Strich asked, his father chuckled, "You have 10 minutes to get there.", Strich paused while he was pulling down his gloves, "WHAT!" he screamed, "I suggest you run now son." he father told him. Strich bolted down the hall way to get to the academy in time, while his father watched his son run his way to school he sighed and said to himself very quietly, "he's not going to make it is he?".

Strich ran down the streets trying to keep his breathing at a good pace, which was proving very difficult for him due to trying to not be late. On his way to school he saw two of his friends Garen and Arcadio running to school as well. Garen had a muscle build, blonde hair in a Pompadour style and green eyes, also when he talked he had a Scottish like accent, he was wearing a munsell blue sort sleeve shirt, mantis green pants and brown boots. Arcadio was a short young teen and had black hair, blue eyes, and had a hint of Russian in his voice, he was wearing a charcoal black robe with the sleeves only showing the tips of his figures and to covered his chin too, black pants, and black boots.

Strich asked them, "Are you guys late too?", "Yeah and if we miss class one more time we have to clean the entire gym after school!" Garen said, Arcadio then said, "Do you know how long it takes to clean that place after school? To me all the free time I have!". Strich looked all around him to see if there was a faster way to school, then he saw an alley way that looked like lead straight to the academy. He turned to his friends and said, "Guys I think I found a faster way just follow me!". Garen and Arcadio looked at each other figuring out what their tall friend had in mind, but agreed to just go for it.

They ran into the alley filled with confidence. They looked around everywhere they turned to see if they were going the right way. "I think we're about to get lost Strich." Arcadio said with sadness, "Hope not. I don't want to get trouble with the instructors and have to do some damned chore." Strich replied, "Says you, you never got in trouble before." Garen said to him. Strich and Garen growled at each other, Arcadio always hated it when his friends fight especially when in a predicament like the one they are in now. The short teen kept his eyes on the street they are running on so he wouldn't crash into anything, then he spotted and upcoming fence. "Uh guys-.", "Not now Arcadio. Garen I have gotten into trouble before, like the time I took instructor Albadoros's necklace by mistake thinking it was one of my presentation projects after colliding with him in the hallway, remember?", "Guys?","Yeah then you apologized and you weren't punished for it. I on the other hand got punished for-.", "GUYS!" Arcadio yelled, "What Arcadio can't you see we're arguing!" Garen said. Arcadio pointed to the fence and the other two looked. Strich widened his eyes then smiled, then began pinking up speed. He turned to the wall along the left of the fence and jumped on to it, then jumped to the wall on the right, then jumped other the fence and continued going along the road. Arcadio was next, he began to pick up speed, but instead of doing what his tall friend did he jumped to the fence and was able to grab the middle of the fence. He stretched out his arms and launched himself up to the top of the fence with one leap, climbed onto the top of the fence and leaped to the road and continued. Garen gained speed and attempted to jump the fence with one go, unfortunately he got caught at the top the fence. He struggled to get out of it, and when he succeeded he fell down to the ground with a thud. Garen picked himself up and ran toward the other two not before yelling "Wait for me!".

They finally reached the school entrance, they cheered with happiness. "We're gonna make it! We're gonna make!" Garen said panting hard, "We're not done yet, we have to get to our classes before the bell rings. HURRY!" Arcadio said, "See you guys at lunch!" Strich said waving good-bye while still running. He ran down the halls with all the speed he had left. Strich then spotted his home room and darted toward it, when he reached it he saw half the class was looking at him with different looks as soon as the bell rang. "Your late Vestro." said a girl with blonde hair and purple eyes, Strich quickly took a seat and replied with a nervous smile, "No I'm not.", "Whatever.". Their instructor entered the room and greeted his class, then looked at the tired teen, "Mister Vestro are you okay? You're panting like you ran all the way here.", "Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine sir, just fine.".

Lunch, 11:45 am

"Ugh, I have never been more exhausted in my life, how about you guys?" Arcadio asked, "Well there was this one time when I was forced to clean the emperor's throne room with a bunch of other people after a rampaging Loftwing came through the window." Strich added, "Oh yeah. Say why was it on a rampage again?" Garen asked, "It had huge thorns stuck in it's wings and they were really in there. Luckily it was treated with mushroom spores after we got them out and came out fine." Strich answered his bulky friend. They walked around the courtyard looking for their table usually shaded by a bunch of trees on the east side of it. When they saw their table they saw more of their friends already there. "Hey Tsukiko, hey Zack, hey Eric." Strich greeted the three.

To describe the two others, Zack had blue eyes, neon orange hair, and his height reached to the top of Strich's shoulders. He wore an orange short sleeved shirt with long tan sleeves coming from them, white pants, and orange boots. Tsukiko had brown eyes, black short hair, height the same as Zack's but a little shorter, and had a Japanese accent. She wore a white long sleeved shirt, cream colored pants, and black shoes.

"H-Hello mister Vesrto." Eric stuttered, "Eric I told you you don't have to call me by my last name." Strich said to the stuttering squire. Eric looked down at the ground, Strich patted his head with a smile, "Don't worry Eric, it's not like I'm telling you to break a rule or something.", "Yeah but doesn't your father expect me you address you properly?", Strich thought about it then replied, "He doesn't have to know does he?". They all talked about what weird things have been happening at school. Tsukiko told of a fight when she got to school, Zack said said witnessed it all up close, Arcadio and Garen had gotten in trouble for being late for Commander Albadoros's gym class again and had to clean up the gym after school, Eric said that he was stuck with someone who's not very nice for his partner nice in sex-ed class, and Strich told them he was about to catch a rare looking bug until it randomly exploded in front of him during his science class. "I'm not kidding it just exploded right there! The teacher told me it was one of those exploding mantis's that if you get close they blow up." Strich told, Garen shouted "I want to see an exploding mantis!", "Garen how made many times do I have to tell you about Strich's feeling to bugs? Now look what you did you made him sad." Tsukiko told Garen pointing at the bug lovers saddened face.

After school, 4:05 pm.

Strich, Zack, Eric, and Tsukiko walked out of the main gates of the school talking about how the rest of the day was. Arcadio and Garen had to stay behind and clean the gym like they promised so they couldn't join the others. "So glad it's the weekend huh guys?" Zack asked his friends, "I know, my sex-ed partner told me if I didn't do all the work he'd beat me senseless!" Eric told them. "Whoa that sucks, didn't you tell someone Eric?" Strich asked, "I tried but I got scared because I thought he would tell his friends to watch my every move to keep me from telling someone." he squire replied with a nervous tone.

"Then you need to man up squire."

Everyone turned around to see the seventh member of their group. He was around Zack's height, he had short black hair, and black piercing eyes. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with the neck piece covering his neck, black flares, and boots that came up to half his leg. His name was Kiro.

"Oh hey Kiro, how was your day?" Strich kindly asked. "That's none of your business Vestro." Kiro replied and turned to Eric, " And need to toughen up or your not going to last any longer in this school cause I can see this is no place for people like you.", "Hey come on Kiro you don't have to be like that to Eric. He's just got a bad partner is all and maybe if we talked to professor Pelidrian, he may let Eric have a different partner." Zack said. "Hmph whatever, I can't wait for tomorrow night." Kiro said to himself. " Huh? Hey Kiro what's going on tomorrow night?" Strich asked, Kiro gave him a smile, "Hehe... You'll see Strich Vestro." and he walked away, chuckling to himself. The four watched him leave in silence, then Tsukiko said, "Kiro has been acting very strange lately." Zack added "He's probably just blowing hot air. Coming on we got get home.". Eric looked up to Strich who was still looking in the direction their friend walked and asked him, "Strich are you okay?", "Hm? Oh yeah um... Come on let get going."

* * *

**Sorry it's been awhile since I last uploaded anything, but here's something to make up for it.**

**Strich, Skyloft, Loftwings, the name Kakariko, and the mentioning of the goddess belongs to Nintendo**

**Everything else belongs to me.**

**If you would like to know a little bit more about the characters, please check out the story on Deviantart in the authors notes. Thank you.**


End file.
